To meet a demand for wireless data traffic that is on an increasing trend after the commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, an effort to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems is being made. For this reason, the 5G communication systems or pre-5G communication systems are called beyond 4G network communication systems or post Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems.
To accomplish a high data rate, the 5G communication systems are in consideration of implementation at a band of ultra-high frequency (mmWave) (for example, a band of 60 Giga Hertz (GHz)). To alleviate a path loss of radio waves and increase a propagation distance of the radio waves at the ultra-high frequency, the 5G communication systems are under discussion of beamforming, massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional-MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna technologies.
Also, for the sake of system network improvement, the 5G communication systems are under development of technologies of an evolving small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), received interference cancellation, etc.
In addition to this, the 5G systems are under development of Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as FQAM (Hybrid FSK and QAM modulation) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA), etc.
FBMC is a technique for generating a transmission symbol having low out-of-band radiation by using a filter bank. FBMC can relatively decrease the number of guard subcarriers for satisfying the same spectrum mask compared to Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Also, FBMC makes possible signal modulation/demodulation without Cyclic Prefix (CP), increasing frequency efficiency and exhibiting a characteristic robust to a frequency synchronization error.